sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The City of Steel
Celina had never liked black nights. Without the bright moon shining down on the dark earth, the world was a desolate wasteland. The skies overflowed with ashen clouds and smoke, obscuring both the stars above and seas below. A soft hum of machinery and wind drifted through her ears. Despite being held aloft in an airship, Celina couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness, and staring out the shrouded window definitely wasn't helping. She sighed, glancing back into the small quiet cabin of the plane. It was a room of carefully chosen colors and furnishings, dancing between the mahogany carven chair frames and crimson cushions. A velvety carpet stretched across the cabin's floor, neatly cut at the concave walls and doors. The ship, dubbed the Susanne, was the property of their sponsor and professor, an elegantly wiry man by the name of Wallace Gingerman. He was a stranger to Celina personally, but she had heard rumors from the other students in Ardent's halls. Likewise, the rest of her team seemed to know him first-hand before their mission even began. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the soft cushions of her chair. Team. No matter how many times she repeated it, the word still sounded foreign to her. Half a year ago, she didn't even know their names. And yet they'd been living together in a packed dorm room since the year's beginning. ... '' As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best.'' Upon his dismissal, the students quickly broke into a cacophony of excited voices and nervous whispers. Celina turned back to her team, only to find them gone and dispersed into the crowd. "Great." She stumbled around the hall bumping into random students. One paid her no mind. Another winked at her. She sneered back. Eventually she found Aurelia in front of a mission panel. Her arms were clasped politely around her back, eyes wide and glazed to the bright screen. Celina poked her on the shoulder. "Find anything good?" "Mmm, not especially. There's Grimm this, Grimm that. Oh! There was one about taking care of animals in the city." A single look at Celina's face was enough for Aurelia's quick response. "Yeah, I didn't think so." ... "I was looking for students of your... expertise," he worded carefully. "Which is why I'd like CRVN to join me on this particular trip." Over the course of the conversation, Vesper hadn't uttered a single word. ... Vesper lay silently napping with her coat wrapped warmly around her. After only a few minutes after boarding, she sternly commanded the rest of CRVN not to wake her and dozed off quietly. "Is something wrong?" Celina turned back to find Aurelia gazing at her with concern. ---- Category:Argence Category:Fan Fiction